Forgotten In The Shadows
by DynastyElite
Summary: Exiled into the fiery pits of Tartarus, betrayed by all he loved. Accused and convicted of a crime he did not commit. Lost in memory for all but few. Growing in vengeance by thought of their betrayal he aids his true father in his plan to destroy Olympus. For he is Perseus Jackson and he will obliterate anyone in his path. Discontinued
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:PJO and HoO are both owned by Rick Riordan, I own nothing and make no money in writing this story.

Forgotten but not yet avenged whispered the darkness. For he of all people should be known and remembered as a hero but… this was not always the Greek way.

Long ago near the beginning of the 2000's lived a young man by the name of Perseus Achilles Jackson. Percy as he grew to be called was no ordinary man, he was a man with extraordinary powers and an ancient god as his father.

This God was Poseidon, the god of the ocean and horses. By the ancient laws Poseidon was forbidden to interfere directly with Percy's life and so he struggled with many hardships.

Most prevalent of these being attacked and harassed by a variety of bloodthirsty monsters. Being the son of Poseidon Percy attracted monsters who sought to destroy the children of the gods

Amazingly and inexplicably Percy managed to ward off all of these attacks. Although later on was heard to have said enormous "dogs" would come help him in his times of dire need.

As young Percy grew up his mother Sally began to realize it was time to separate herself from Percy and send him to a place called Camp Half-Blood, upon his arrival at the "camp" his fellow campers stared at him with awe with the realization and reveal of him being a son of Poseidon.

Soon in the years to come he was an instrumental part of what was to be named the Titan war and soon after the Giant war. His determination and loyalty already making him one of the most respectable and achieved hero.

Yet his story has not concluded. This is the full story of Perseus Achilles Jackson.

Percy POV

What did I get for all I've done for Olympus? Well for a start I got betrayed _and_ blamed for a crime I didn't even commit. And guess what? This all happened in the confines of one July 5th 2017.

Tell me that doesn't sound like a _great_ Tuesday. At least I still have my sense of humor. Well at least on the inside anyway, my outerior isn't exactly welcoming.

Anyway what a horrible day that was.(Flashback start) _I was on my way to meet my beautiful girlfriend on the beach. I couldn't wait to see her, just thinking about her caused butterflies in my stomach. Today was finally the day where we would talk about marriage and our future together._

 _Suddenly I felt a tremor of unease. I could feel eyes on me, I sped up in hopes of losing my pursuers and checking if Annabeth is okay. Before I moved another inch a very obnoxious and familiar voice shout "STOP"._

 _As I turned to respond and face the familiar sounding stranger I saw him to be none other than the infamous Ares the greek god of war. As I stared in shock I conjured up a weak "why"_

" _Well" he said as he put on a suspicious sinister looking grin "you have been summoned to the Olympian council for your trial". Before I could ask what the trial was for he teleported us into the throne room._

 _When we got there I took a quick glance around and realized all the minor gods, demigods, and nature spirits were all there. So being the quick witted person that I am I said "hello"._

 _This unexpectedly triggered a chorus of loud voices arguing amongst themselves. Zeus then yelled "silence" which shut everyone up real quick. "Perseus Jackson you have been accused of aiding the forces of Gaea during the Giant war"._

 _Jake son of Athena has been the lead investigator in this investigation and has found evidence regarding Perseus's betrayal". Zeus preceded to show and explain a few video taken through a iris message._

 _The videos pieced together showed someone who looked exactly like me aiding Gaea by providing intel about our armies, supplies, and latest news from Olympus. It looked to me that it was indisputable evidence even though I DID NOT DO IT_

 _The demigods that are gathered in the room went from defending me to cheering for my execution_

 _As I started to defend myself I was immediately cut off by Zeus who said "the council and I will convene to decide your punishment". Through rapid words in ancient Greece the gods began to communicate and just mere moments later it seemed they have reached a decision._

 _The council eyed me differently, some with disgust others with anger and some with a mixture of the two._

 _With only one face resembling pity and that being Hestia. After what felt like millenia Zeus spoke up"the council deems you guilty of aiding Gaea and you shall be sent into exile in tartarus as an immortal for all of eternity"._

 _Looking around I see my friends staring at with with varying degrees of contempt. Even… Annabeth, I see her now staring at me with a vengeance that could rival Ares. Seeing her look at me like that was worst than anything I have ever felt before even far more painful than the river Styx could ever be_

 _She was my rock, the one that I could always rely on and now she was gone, swept away by the illusion I was working for Gaea._

 _Lost in pondering my heartbroken thoughts, I only vaguely heard the crowd roaring at me, only vaguely saw Zeus pull out a lightning bolt and I only vaguely felt the lightning bolt hit me._

 _Where was I, I thought as I surveyed the massive creator I was in. "Oh no" I whispered as I looked upon the endless miles of charred rock and monster corpses, I'm in tartarus._

 _Memories began to pour back into me causing me to tremble with rage, how could they, after all i've done for them, they will all pay! A single memory crosses my mind of Annabeth looking at me with disgust. I freeze, my brain refuses to process, and then… I snap_

 _My fury knows no bounds I unleash an explosion not unlike the one on mount saint Helens but much more powerful_

 _I felt my life force draining out of me and in my last moments I caught a glimpse of a man in black striding towards me._

 _I slowly rose off my bed, wait my bed? "Greetings Perseus". I turned to see the guy in black standing at the doorway of the room"I am Erebus primordial god of Darkness and master of all hellhounds and I am your father"_

 _(flashback end)_

I smirked to myself after I remembered that particular part, I was so shocked that Poseidon had actually adopted me from birth I fell off the bed, and now I finally know why hellhounds have helped me since I was a small child.

After that I was so sure nothing else could surprise me and then he told me I had been unconscious for over 4,000 years in a coma so deep, even he a primordial god could not bring me out of it a deep and put him on the throne. With my newfound powers(which are Shadow traveling easily, fading into darkness,see in the dark, and summoning hellhounds who will follow my every command) I will obliterate anyone who dares to try and stop me.

Mark my words, we will destroy Olympus, for I am the king of shadows, I am the Prince of Darkness, I AM THE SON OF EREBUS!


	2. Returning Home

**Hello to all readers. This is my first fanfic. Reviews and feedback are appreciated. Enjoy!**

Percy POV

It is finally time. After months of toning my sword fighting skills and constructing a plan with my father it is finally time.

Our masterful plan consists of me going back to camp, I have been instructed to try to lay low just in case Chiron still remembers me after all this time.

Of course all my former friends will be dead after all these millennium. Including Annabeth… no I must not think of her.

I am cut from my thoughts when my father comes to the room I have been given in his palace and simply states"it is time". As I rise to execute the first part of our plan he gives me a brief hug with a "take care and good luck".

Huh, who knew the primordial of darkness gives hugs. Once again I am ripped from my thoughts as he said "remember the plan and be off to cement your name in history forever".

That was a little dramatic don't you think dad, not that I'd ever say that to his face of course. Contrary to popular monster belief down here I'm not that dumb. Finally our plan can begin. Time to go to Camp Half-Blood.

3rd Person POV

A dark figure emerged from the shadows, coming out of the shadows of what seemed to be a tree, a Juniper tree. Any onlooker might wonder how this stranger managed to get into the magical borders of camp.

It was as if this stranger knew his way around. As he strode confidently towards the camp, one could wonder if this stranger was at all familiar with the layout and location of the camp.

Percy POV

As I closed in on the camp a face which could only be decrypted as awe stood on my face.

Camp-Half Blood, well it was less like a camp and more like a fortress. With white pristine walls stretching for as long as the eyes can see, and their height, not even the gods could even dream of scaling those walls.

After some considerable time admiring the fortress I finally snapped out of my thoughts and began to walk towards one of the entrances

. This entrance if you can even call it that, was at least a hundred yards high with a huge metal gate connect to each side. Along with two watchtowers above all this.

And even this was dwarfed in comparison to the main wall. Two guards with boar emblems strapped across their chest stood at attention at each side of the entrance and bared their weapons at me. Shouting "who are you". "Umm" I replied appearing to be nervous " I was sent a vision by my dad to come here". To which they immediately replied with "who is your dad".

A brief temptation came over me to say Erebus and slaughter them where they stand but thought better of it.

I then replied(all that went through my head in a second)"Poseidon". To test me I guess, the guard to the left a big burly guy pulled out a bag that read"ways to tell if demigod is telling the truth"

The guy pulled a bow and some make up muttering "wrong one" then suddenly he jerked some thing towards me which I instantly recognized as an open bottle filled with water. I immediately sent the water back at the guy soaking him.

Expecting the guy to get angry I readied myself for a fight, if not an easy one I thought,. Surprising me he grudgingly said "go on in" as he made a signal to someone on the wall to open the gates.

His final instructions were to go to the big house to get a guide to show me around for the day and get me situated with my brothers and sisters. I asked "would I see Chiron" he immediately replied with "he doesn't talks with newbies". As I left I could faintly hear the guy say to his partner "that's the third time today I got soaked".

As the gates opened I walked past him and the other guard and with a wink in his direction I casually strolled into the camp like I owned the place, pausing momentarily to survey the place.

There were dozens of what only could be called mansions scattered throughout the place. Each mansion had their own emblem.

I recognized the boar emblem the guard outside the gate was wearing, on a building that was blood red and had two giant crossed spears sticking through the momentous building.

Looking around it finally clicked, each God had their own building and the reason there were so many was because the minor gods had their own buildings too.

Sure enough as I was walking past a mysterious building heading to the big house a girl was shouting words to another guy who looked like he was getting a bit too grabby and he was suddenly flung backwards.

So I'm guessing that building is for Hecate's children I silently mused while smirking at the scene.

As I continued to walk towards the big house which as I grew closer

I could see was still approximately the same size unlike everything else. It really has been some time since I was here, my old home.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear a strong commanding voice saying "this is a restricted area, boy" As I continued to walk unaware of the impending fury about to be set upon me. I was suddenly knocked off my feet.

As I looked up to see my aggressor my eyes caught a flash of silver, who as I moved to get up knocked something hard into me and the next thing I know… all was black.

 **So my plans for the story consists of a pretty loose format. I am open to suggestions and I will be posting votes throughout the chapters for various topics. Like his love interest or perhaps where his true allegiances lie.**

 **And while the story might not be that well written this is my first fanfic and therefore I am trying to get some insight from more experienced writers and am open to suggestions although I have an idea where I want this story to go. Like I said at the top of the page Feedback is appreciated and let's try to go for 5 reviews. Also open for other story ideas**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but I really couldn't help but do it. I will try(yeah right) to not do too many cliffhangers.**

 **Lastly and most importantly my posting schedule will be based on how much time I have in the week. Could be twice weekly, once weekly or one every couple weeks depends on the amount of spare time I have.**

 **Anyways I'm off to eat breakfast so… bye**


End file.
